La historia de un Jinchuriki poco solitario
by Indiana Jones11
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiese sido un ninja de Kumo?Y si lo hubiese entrenado la bella Yugito Nii? Pues descubre lo en el próximo episodio de los power rangers
1. Prologo

Prologo

En la aldea de Kumo , o también conocida como "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Nubes" o "Kumogakure no Sato" , situada en el país del Rayo podemos ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules y peculiares marcas en las mejillas (para ser exactos , 3 a cada lado) jugando con otros tres chicos , una rubia , una pelirroja de ojos color ámbar y a un chico de pelo blanco que está comiendo un chupa-chup jugando en un parque y otras dos personas , ya más grandes , aunque solo por unos 7-10 años observando detenidamente a los chicos , aunque prestándole mas atención al rubio . Los chicos rondaban por los 7 años, y los otros dos por los 15-17. Estos últimos son Killer Bee , Jinchuriki del **Hachibi (Bestia de Ocho Colas)** y Yugito Nii , Jinchuriki del **Matatabi (Bestia de Dos Colas)** . Se puede apreciar como los jinchurikis prestan atención en el rubio, hablando entre ellos.

" _Estas seguro que es él?_ "-preguntó Yugito seriamente-  
" _Si, el jinchuriki del kyubi ese chico es . YHEAA!_ "-dijo Killer Bee , que solo recibió un golpe de parte de la chica diciéndole que es serio el tema-  
" _Bee , concéntrate , si el es el jinchuriki del Kyubi entonces tendremos que hacernos cargo de él , así que madura , le iré a dar el informe al Raikage-Dono , infórmame si algo mas surge_ "-dice la rubia antes de desaparecer en una nube de vapor-  
" _Mmmmmm ese chico..._ "-pensó Bee cuando vio el cambio abrupto del chico al ver como los papás de los chicos los iban a buscar uno por uno , quedándose este solo y poniendo una expresión de soledad y tristeza absoluta-" _será interesante_ "-dijo para sus adentros antes de hacer lo mismo que su amiga y desaparecer en una nube de vapor.

2 Años Después

" _SIIIII!_ "-Dijo cierto rubio con marcas a los costados de sus mejillas al ver que su promedio era el más alto de los de su grupo de amigos (y de la clase cabe a remarcar) por unos 20 puntos , rompiendo un record y , a pesar de que sus amigos consiguieron los siguientes 3 mejores puestos de la clase seguían estando abajo del nivel del rubio-  
" _Ya cállate Naruto-Kun , eso no quiere decir que me puedas ganar en combate_ "-dijo una rubia con una sonrisa burlona-  
" _Me hablabas a mi Samui-Chan ? Estaba admirando mi nombre a la cima de la lista , unos 24 puntos arriba del tuyo_ "-dijo divertido el rubio haciendo reír a sus otros dos amigos-  
" _Hhmmpf ... como sea jeje , seguimos siendo los únicos 4 que se han logrado graduar en 2 años de la academia , al menos en Kumo , creo que en Konoha un chico Uchiha se graduó en 1 año y medio_ "-dijo un peliblanco-  
" _Da igual , por lo que nos dijo Neko-Sensei tenemos que ir al tejado para encontrarnos con nuestro Jounin-Sensei_ "-comentó el rubio-" _por cierto Karui-Chan , puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?_ "  
" _Claro Naru-Kun. Chicos, adelántense_ "-dijo la ahora reconocida como Karui-  
" _Ok Karui-Chan. Naruto, no hagas nada indebido_ "-comentó divertido el albo tendiéndole un chupa-chup guiñándole el ojo-  
" _CALLATE OMOI , VETE CON SAMUI O TE CASTRO!_ "-Gritó Karui sonrojada por el comentario de Omoi-  
" _Jeje gracias por el dulce Omoi, aunque yo que tú me voy_ "-dijo el rubio agarrando el chupa-chup dándole luz verde a Omoi para que se vaya agarrando a Samui de la mano y llevándola a rastras-  
" _Perdón por mi actitud Naru-Kun, es que a veces ese Dobe me puede sacar de quicio_ "-comento apenada la genin de Kumo-  
" _Solo a veces eh? Jeje no importa Karui -Chan_ "-dijo el rubio animándola y preparándose para darle la noticia-" _como sea, no te llame para eso, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte_ "-el chico no contaba con que su compañera pensara que era una declaración de amor-  
" _Yo también Naru-Kun! YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!SEAMOS NOVIOS Y TENGAMOS INCONTABLES HIJOS! EL AMOR VERDADERO SIEMPRE TRIUNFA!_ "-Grito emocionada la joven olvidando que estaban en el pasillo de la academia haciendo que varios profesores asomasen su cabeza para ver de adonde prevenía todo ese alboroto, haciendo que al rubio le apareciera una gota de agua en la nunca al estilo anime, haciendo entender a la chica que sus suposiciones eran incorrectas-" _ehhh ... ups? Jeje, que decías?_ "  
" _jajaja como sea , volviendo al tema , tengo que pedirte que le des esta noticia a los chicos_ "-dijo poniéndose algo triste-" _yo no podría hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar , así que te lo diré de una vez , yo me iré de viaje por ordenes del Raikage-Dono con Yugito Nii por 5 años , después me uniré a su equipo , adiós Karui-Chan_ "-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un Shunshin.  
" _Naru... to..._ "-dijo la chica empezando a llorar después de ver a su amor irse-

Al cabo de un rato (unos 10 minutos) Omoi y Samui encontraron a Kamui en el parque llorando desconsolada , sin comprender que pasaba empezaron a interrogar a su amiga , sin obtener resultados porque la pelirroja no dejaba de llorar . Hasta que...  
" _Venga , ni que Naru_ "-dijo Omoi siendo interrumpido por Kamui-  
" _Cállate! No digas su nombre!_ "-grito la ojiámbar-" _no lo digas como burla!_ "-dijo antes de volver a empezar a llorar-

Al ver que estaba relacionado con Naruto Omoi empezó a buscarlo por toda la aldea , hasta que lo encontró , con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar , yendo a la puerta principal de la aldea , con una rubia que no aparentaba tener más de 18 años .

" _NARUTOO!_ "-Grito Omoi molesto-" _QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!_ "  
" _Ahh...Omoi...veo que te enteraste..._ "-dijo el rubio decaído-  
" _Si, que le has hecho a Kamui?_ "-pregunto el albo-

" _Yo no le hice nada... solo le dije la triste verdad..._ "-le respondió a su compañero-  
" _Oye Naruto, de que hablas?_ "-le preguntó Omoi curioso, sabiendo que lo que le va a decir no le va a gustar para nada-" _porque es que Kamui está llorando?_ "  
" _Yo..._ "-dijo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por la rubia que lo acompañaba-  
" _Naruto, apúrate, tenemos que llegar antes del eclipse_ "-dijo esta-  
" _Oye espera, llegar adonde?_ "-comento Omoi asustado-

" _Me voy a entrenar con Yugito-Sensei por 5 años , por eso estaba llorando Kamui , adiós Omoi , no te mueras... jeje háganse fuertes a ver si ahora me alcanzan_ "-dijo triste Naruto-" _nos vemos Omoi , salúdame a la bella Samui , dile que la extrañare_ "

Omoi se quedo sin habla , no entendía nada , lo único que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza y levantar el puño con lagrimas en la cara en señal de despedida , ejemplo que el rubio repitió antes de irse con su nuevo Sensei.


	2. Capitulo 1: La vuelta a casa

Capitulo 1: La vuelta a casa ; amigos y enemigos

" _Ahhh... ya han pasado 5 años Omoi, cuando crees que volverá?_ "-pregunto una rubia de busto importante-

" _No lo se Samui , creo que cuando vuelva peleara con el Raikage junto con su Sensei para ver si hacen buen equipo y medir sus habilidad para hacerlos una unidad de infiltración y sigilo_ "-respondió el albo con chupa-chup-" _ah , y aparte será consumido por besos y abrazos aplastantes de Kamui y tu imponente busto , pero será tan aplastante que lo mataran y el Raikage los matará a todos y se suicidara y yo seré nombrado Raikage y no podre con la presión!_ "

" _YA CALLATE OMOI_ "-grito Kamui antes de pegarle en la cabeza-" _no todo gira al rededor tuyo_ "

" _Entonces alrededor de quien gira?_ "-pregunto una vos que se les hacia conocida pero no sabían de adonde-

Al descubrir quien había hablado Kamui dijo:

" _Y tu quien eres?_ "-dijo mirando a un hombre de unos 1,85m de alto , cuerpo bien moldeado que se notaba bajo su camiseta de manga larga negra ajustada que estaba cubierta por una armadura de samurái azul , pantalones negros con vendas en sus talones _**(N/A exactamente como la armadura del 2do Hokage , creo q así era , si me equivoque perdónenme jeje)**_ y dos porta kunais , uno en cada pierna y una katana en su cinturón , la funda era azul mar con rombos blancos y negros y el kanji de "zorro" en cada rombo blanco y el numero "9" en cada cuadrado negro ; tenia la mascara de un zorro de pelaje naranja que no tenia orificios para los ojos , es decir , la mascara tenia unos lentes oscuros en los agujeros para ver y tenia una capucha negra que le cubría el pelo-

" _Yo soy..._ "-dijo antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por una ninja de igual armadura (solo que con la forma de una mujer) y una mascara de un gato de fuego azul que le interrumpido diciendo-

" _Ya déjate de exageraciones gaki, hay que ir con Raikage-Sama para entregar el informe del entrenamiento_ "

" _Bueno , bueno Yugito-Sensei , no hace falta que me pegue_ "-dijo antes de quitarse la capucha enseñando una melena que le llegaba hasta los hombros rubia con mechones plateados-" _ya sabe que yo soy muy teatral , creo que yo seria un buen presentador para los conciertos de Bee-Sama_ "-comento divertidamente antes de quitarse la masca mostrando un rostro (bellísimo para las mujeres) con 3 marcas en cada mejilla , unos ojos azules profundo parecidos al cielo y al mar a la vez , y dijo-" _estoy de vuelta_ "

Al ver esto lo único que se escucho fue un ruido seco, lo siguiente que se vio fue a un rubio en el piso con una mejilla roja con la marca de una mano y una pelirroja llorando abrazándolo

" _Cállate idiota... no sabes como te extrañe..._ "-dijo la pelirroja abrazando al ahora reconocido como Naruto el cual correspondió a su abrazo y le empezó a acariciarle cabeza-" _no te vuelvas a ir Naru..._ "

Naruto le dijo que se quede tranquila y que después iban a hablar (todos, no solo ellos dos) pero que se tenia que ir a hablar con el Raikage. Al irse, lo único en lo que Kamui podía pensar era que su príncipe azul estaba de vuelta mientras que sus amigos solo hablaban de lo fuerte que debe haberse vuelto dado que hasta que hablo no habían sentido ni un poquito de su chakra, y eso que de joven tenia bastante, aunque en el fondo, Omoi y Samui estaban mas que felices de que su amigo haya vuelto, sobretodo Samui dado que ella también gustaba de el.

Al llegar a la oficina del Raikage, Naruto fue recibido cálidamente por este y su secretaria a la cual le salió un poco de sangre por la nariz, aunque el chico no entendía porque _ **(N/A: así es , sigue siendo igual de inocente)**_ así que solo le pregunto si se sentía bien , dejándola en una situación muy incómoda dado que Yugito la miraba desaprobadoramente el Raikage de manera divertida . Cuando le contaron todo lo que paso en su viaje de entrenamiento , el Raikage le dijo a Naruto que para ver cual era su nivel lo haría enfrentarse a 3 adversarios , a los primeros 2 como equipo y al ultimo por separado , y le dijo que al día siguiente pelearían. Solo que con el ultimo lo hará en una semana dado que "esta ocupado"

Al escuchar eso Naruto solo asintió y pidió permiso para irse. Al salir de la oficina del RaikageNaruto fue a su antigua casa. Al llegar noto un ambiente raro dado que todo estaba muy limpio y un olor raro que le sonaba de algún lado...

" _PERO QUE CARAJO?!_ "-Exclamo el rubio al ver su cuarto de huéspedes lleno de hierba para gatos y en el centro a su Sensei durmiendo, la cual al escuchar el grito se despertó y sonrió graciosa-" _que es tan gracioso Yugito-Sensei? El hecho de que hayas invadido mi propiedad?_ "-prosiguió enojado el chico-

" _No Naru-Kun , sino el hecho que te pongas así jeje , déjame explicarte lo que pasa_ "-dijo la Sensei invitando al chico a que se acueste al lado de ella en la "cama" de hierba para gatos , cuando el chico se acomodó (no fue tan difícil , la cama en si era cómoda) la rubia dijo-" _veras Naru , lo q pasa es que yo antes de irnos hace cinco años vendí mi casa y puse todo en un deposito , y al volver no encontré casa disponible . Así que ahora viviré contigo_ "-dijo sonriente-" _aparte, me acostumbre a estar cerca tuyo_ "-comento abrazándole el brazo y frotando su cara en este haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase-" _así que mañana empezare a traer mis cosas, por suerte tienes unos fuertes brazos que me van a ayudar a hacer eso, no?_ "-dijo de una manera que haría que cualquier otro hombre (o al menos uno no tan inocente como nuestro protagonista) empezase a desangrarse por la nariz al estilo anime-

" _Mmmm como diga Yugito-Sensei, lo hago solo porque vivimos juntos 5 años durante mi tort-entrenamiento, aunque mañana no podre empezar porque el Raikage me dijo que peleare contra un equipo para medir mi habilidad y en un ratito me voy a comer con los chicos de la academia para ponernos al corriente_ "- dijo el chico alegremente-

" _Ok Naruto , aunque no le digas nada de tus habilidades ninja ni sobre tu entrenamiento , acuérdate que cualquiera puede intentar conseguir información sobre tu pelea de mañana y sacar ventaja_ "-comento la jinchuriki en tono serio-" _no quiero tener que recoger tus restos del suelo porque andas dando información de mas , solo puedes decir que sabes algo de kenjutsu y taijutsu , no les digas nada sobra tus elementos o jutsus personales , entendido? Y eso va como amiga , no como Sensei_ "

Tras esto Naruto entendió la seriedad del asunto y asintió con la cabeza antes de partir a la comida con sus amigos .

Al llegar al restaurante indicado , un bello edificio de tres pisos de alto con ventanales en el ultimo por el cual se podía ver a un hombre de altura mediana , cuerpo robusto , pelo rubio pálido , barba del mismo color y lentes de sol ovalados , un tatuaje con la palabra "hierro" ( 鉄, Tetsu) en el hombro derecho y otro en su pómulo izquierdo , que observaba al rubio entrar podemos ver como los amigos de este entraban sigilosamente intentando agarrar al chico por sorpresa sin darse cuenta que este , al entrar al lugar fue nombrado por coincidencia para un concurso de canto (era un restaurante-karaoke) en el cual cada quien cantaba lo que quería.

POV KAMUI

Al entrar lo que vi me dejo sorprendida , vi a Narutodirigiéndose a la plataforma donde se encontraban haciendo una competencia de canto . Lo primero que hice fue reírme , aunque al ver que Naruto iba con una mirada seria y decidida me extrañe , le dijo algo al presentador , el cual solo asintió y siguió presentando .

Yo estaba impacientar por que Naruto cantase , ya habían pasado unos 5/7 concursantes y aun no pasaba MI rubio . Cuando el 6to termino pude ver como Naruto se acercaba al centro de la plataforma y decía:

" _Eee hola_? -risas del publico- _mmm como verán soy nuevo en este tipo de cosas , digamos que estuve fuera de la aldea un tiempo y me perdí la invención de cosas increíble a decir verdad_ -mas risas- _aunque volviendo al tema , les cantare una canción que compuse cuando no estuve en la aldea_ -murmullos de intriga- _espero les guste , se la compuse a unas amigas muy especiales_ "-dijo antes de preparase para cantar , yo estaba ansiosa por escucharla-

" _Bueno , aquí voy_ "-dijo antes de empezar-

 _ **(N/A: lo que pondré a continuación es para darle un toque de mi personalidad a la historia , aunque no les tenga que justificar nada de lo que hago espero lo entiendan * las canciones variaran a lo largo de la historia *)**_

" _La canción se llama ^Just the way you are^ ; aquí voy :_

 _Oh, here yes, here yes_

 _Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

 _Her hair, her hair_

 _Falls perfectly without her trying_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her everyday_

 _Yeah_

 _I know, I know_

 _When I compliment her she won't believe me_

 _And it's so, it's so_

 _Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

 _But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

 _I say,_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole worldstops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are ._

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_

 _She's so beautiful_

 _And I tell her every day,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect's what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

 _You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you'reamazing_

 _Justthewayyou are_

 _And whenyousmile_

 _Thewholeworldstops and staresfor a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _The way you are_

 _Girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _When I see yourface_

 _There's not a thing that I would change_

 _'Cause you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile_

 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_

 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_

 _Just the way you are_

 _Yeah._ "-yo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar , si no fue lo mas lindo que había escuchado , fue lo que lo sino fue lo mas lindo que había escuchado , fue lo que lo sigue porque , tanto yo como todas las chicas del lugar lo mirábamos con ojos de corazones y baba cayendo por las comisuras de los labios-

POV GENERAL

El silencio fue sepulcral , pero fue cambiado por un sinfín de aplausos y gritos que pedían desde matrimonio hasta se#0 , cosa que el rubio ignoro ruborizado debido a la gran aceptación del publico y debido a que ya habían llegado sus amigos y habían escuchado todo , sin pensarlo dos veces , fue con sus amigos , los cuales sorprendidos , solo pudieron felicitar al rubio e ir a pedir mesa . La cena estuvo exquisita , comieron de todo , hablaron de todo y rieron mucho . Al menos hasta que el ambiente se calmo un poco y Kamui hizo la pregunta que nadie se esperaba :

" _Y... Naruto... porque te fuiste al final? Digo , algún entrenamiento especial debió de haber sido._ "-comento la pelirroja recibiendo la aceptación de los otros dos amigos del rubio que también querían saber la respuesta a esa pregunta-

" _Pues ... verán chicos , su Sensei es Bee-Sama , no?_ -los chicos solo asintieron- _bueno , pues al igual que el , Yugito-Sensei , es jinchuriki salvo que esta lo es del **Matatabi (Bestia de dos colas)**_ -los chicos asintieron de nuevo dado que ya sabían esa información- _bueno , como sabrán hay otro bijuu felino , **el Zorro de las Nueve Colas**_ _... el cual esta sellado en mi_ "-tras esta declaración muchas cosas encajaban , como la sorprendente cantidad de chakra del rubio o esas marcas a sus mejillas o porque se había ido a entrenar con otra jinchuriki aunque no entendían el porque se fue , podrían haber entrenado en la aldea-" _y ya se que eso no justifica el hecho que haya tenido que partir , aunque si no me equivoco mañana podrán ver mi pelea , asi que no veo porque no esperan un poquito y ven el porque durante mi pelea_ "-comento el rubio dejándoles con la duda pero sin ninguna otra opción mas que aceptar , porque cuando este dice algo , no cambia de opinión-

" _Mmmmm ... ok , pero no te mueras , que pasaría di por tu culpa termino siendo jinchuriki del kyuubi y después me voy a entrenar con Bee-Sensei y me paso 5 años escuchando sus rimas de mier_ "-es interrumpido por KillerBee-

" _Mis súper rimas YEAAHH!_ "-dijo antes de recibir un puñetazo de Kamui que les dijo:

" _Cállense! No todo gira alrededor suyo! Solo alrededor de Naruto!_ "-dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que dijo , haciendo una competencia con su cabello para saber quien era mas rojo-" _eeeeettooo... ups?_ "

" _Jajajaja como sea , Bee-Sama , podría responderme una pregunta?_ "-pregunto Naruto lo mas respetuoso posible-" _podría , después de mi combate , entrenarme para poder controlar el poder de mi bijuu?_ "

" _Mmmm interesante chico , hace mucho que no me piden eso_ "-comento , y sus alumno , al notar que no hablaba en rima , se dieron cuenta que era un tema serio -" _supongo que tendré que meditarlo , por lo que e escuchado le hablaste a tus amigos sobre una pelea para medir tu habilidad , no?_ -el chico le dice que si- _... ok , veré que tal te va y te diré en una semana_ "-al decir esto desaparece en un nube de polvo-

" _Bueno , yo creo q ya va siendo hora de que me retire_ -llama con un gesto a una moza- _la cuenta por favor_ "-pide antes de decir-" _yo invito_ "-y pagar la cuenta-

" _Oye Naruto , me acompañas a casa por favor?_ "-le pidió Samui abriéndose un poco el escote-" _las calles son peligrosas de noche..._ "

" _Claro que si Samui_ "-afirma levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a Samui para ayudarla a pararse-" _nos vemos chicos_ "

Al salir del lugar Naruto y Samui van camino a la casa de esta , y , para aprovechar la situación , ella pateo una caja haciendo ruido y abrazando el brazo de Narutohaciéndose la asustada . Aunque lo que no sabia era que Kamui los estaba siguiendo y espiando , mirando con ojos llenos de celos dirigidos a esta que estaba tan cerca de SU chico...

" _Ahdvhqnziwnvfw LA VOY A MATARRR_ "-pensaba la pelirroja antes de irse a su casa a planear la venganza .

Bueno gente , ese fue el primer capitulo , espero les haya gustado , si ven algo que les disguste o que quieran cambiar para hacer la historia mas atrapantes , o para mejorar mi método de escritura por favordíganmelo o por MP o por los Reviews , gracias!


	3. Disculpa

Hola Gente , pues como podran ver , ultimamente no he podido subir capitulos de la historia : "Un Jinchuriki Poco Solitario" ; no he podido hacerlo debido a que es una serie dificil de llevar gracias a los jutsus y la poca informacion que se tiene de Kumo. Intentare subir lo antes que pueda , pero no prometo nada , espero poder subir un cap pronto.

Aparte de eso , subire una serie de Percy Jackson , esta si la podre subir mas a menudo por el simple hecho de que me es mas facil escribirle por la epoca en la que se situa la historia ,

Me Despido ,

Indiana Jones 11


End file.
